


Tumblr Prompt: Lap Dance

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Just Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos likes to tease Jay <br/>Basically porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt: Lap Dance

It was Jay's birthday and Carlos really wanted to do something sexy for his boyfriend. It had been so long since they had done anything and Carlos wanted to make sure that Jay would demand sex.  
Of course there was a party for the MVP of the tourney team but Carlos just wanted it to end. He wanted to strip down to his red leather booty shorts and leave his boyfriend WANTING. He had picked an sensual reggeaton song by the name of Ojos Chiiqitos by Don Omar and he also had a special surprise for Jay. He had bought a jewel butt plug and knew that Jay would go insane once he saw it. He also had Jays sleeveless leather jacket on his bed in order to make sure that he could slip it on after he took off his shirt and pants.   
Carlos had made sure that his boyfriend didn’t drink too much and once they finally entered the room he sat Jay down and stripped.  
“Woah babe what're you doing?” Jay said as Carlos slipped on his jacket and began to remove his pants. His mouth went dry as he caught sight of Carlos's red skin tight shorts. “It this my present baby boy?”. Carlos went over to turn on the music and slowly moved his hip to the beat as he walked up to Jay. Jays hands began to stroke up and down Carlos's thighs as he began to grind down on his boyfriend. “Fuck babe!” Jay moaned as Carlos flipped so his back would be pressed against Jay’s clothed chest. Jay groaned as his hard on came in contact with Carlos’s perky ass. “Fuck baby boy you’re driving me crazy”. Jay forced Carlos to change position again and squeezed his ass roughly. He pushed the sides of Carlos’s shorts toward his cleft and groaned as he touched the jewelled end of the plug. “Is this for me baby? Did you get your slutty hole ready for my hard cock?”  
Carlos whimpered as Jay began to fuck him with the plug. “Yes daddy! Just for you”. The younger male continued to moan and mewl as Jay began to hit his prostate. “Please Jay I need your cock! Fuck me already!”.  
“As you wish”


End file.
